rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Baine The Hedgehog
Bio of Baine the Hedgehog *Name: Baine (Sounds like Bane, since the 'i' is silence) *(Update) Last Name: Youngblood(I really like that last name ^^ ) *Age: 18 she acts likes a 12 year old sometimes *Species: Hedgehog *Gender: Female *Powers: Secret power Her singing voice is her secret power(Evolution of her singing voice :D) *Skills: She help wounded people and cook good food(However, she is clumsy.) *Eyes color: Light blue *Hair/quills color: Dark gray, her bangs light blue.(It's long curly hair) *Alignment:Good *Background: ( I'm not even trying right now, but I will edit it when I feel it needs to.) Baine is just a normal female, or to say she is normal; if she didn't come across the worse things she can in her life. Baine is the daughter of an assassin female and a male that was a prince before leaving his kingdom. However, Baine isn't part vampire or demon (From her father side). But, no one really knows why.(This is a fail Backstory. I'll make a better one) Backstory(A better one) Baine was only ten, having live a happy life with her mother and father. It was a very, happy family as Baine had recall; which was broken by raging flames. The home that her and her parents live was burn down while her parents toss her out of one of their windows. The reason for this was that the door out of the bedroom was heated extremely. Baine was the only hedgehog that lived from the burning house, being carried to the hospital while watching her home burn down. Baine stay in the hospital for about three years before she could go to school and live on... she had no home nor other family members to live with; so, the best next thing in her mind was to live in the school itself. The teachers didn't mind Baine living in the school at all. In fact, she was a great helper to the teachers when they gotten to the school and left the school. She toke classes, but she never had friends to chat with. She would buy her own lunch from outside the school and eat outside of the building. Baine stop living in the middle school and lived in the high school(When she gotten into ninth grade). Baine was still treated with the same respect from the teachers, but she sometimes cry over her parents losses when someone said anything bad about her parents. (Even when they knew anything about her parents death; or they didn't know at all about her parents death.) However, in high school, she heard a lot about Raibyo and Daemondan. But, the first person she met was Venus, while she was trying to get a job. Venus and her worked hours at the cafe, talking happily. Later, after Baine gotten out of high school, she just works at the Cafe. She ended up meeting Tiger, scared of her a bit; but, the two ended up being friends. Baine also met Raibyo and Daemondan while she shopping. So, she ended up having her circle of friends to keep her from being alone, and keep her happy. About the Secret power and how she got it. Baine was taken up to a temple when she was a baby and was 'blessed'; which was to seal the power that she had since it was too powerful for her at such a young age. This secret power can only be unlocked when she truly felt Powerless, but knew she could still help others(without feeling like she caused trouble.) The secret power is a power that are created by her emotions, it could be very dangerous or protective depending on the emotion it's created on. (working on what emotions will be used) thinking of having crystals be kinda like a extra boost of power source for her secret powers. (Finally got it) Music Crystals are crystals that play different types of musical instruments for different type of songs being sung to. This secret power is only used to summon beast of different worlds, time zones or even far back in history. Without music crystals the user gets a small animal, while having music crystals changes the different types of powerful, size and shape of a beast to appear. First Song (The one to discover her secret powers and what cause her to find the Music crystals) This song is on the emotion level of Desire, a need of hope. The lyrics through out this song shows such desire, love and sorrow and/or confusion. "One Day; the light of love, Though it may seem far away, Will shine again in your eyes. (Transcend and rise above) But there's only one dream, And it has'' ripped at the seam''. This world will end in ruin.(And I'll lose all I love) Swallow all your doubt; make your lust cry out. I will help you swallow your hesitation, you'll trust me. Cause you yearn with greed, Though your heart may bleed. Will we fade away from this world with no hope to hold onto? I remember you from a dream I thought was truth, You bright with magic and I blinded by my youth All I wish is for your hand to hold, you see; Only your smile kills the dark in me With these hands I try to hold what I cannot seize, I'm l''ike a rose thrown into a violent breeze'' All my strength blown away, With my heart I will stay; Praying for light, Guiding my wish with all my might. One day, It will come true; That wish you have inside you, To save the one that you love (Is that a selfish act?) They will latch to your heart, That's when confusion will start. You'll say words you've never heard (Just how would you react?) If I can go on and not lose my way, I will sacrifice my heart and let it fray to pieces; What I really need, Is a spell to cast. To stand up against all the pain and fear that will always last You are still lost in a dream watching the past skies, while I am the only dreamer that cannot rest. But I will open my eyes and chase the hope that I will be at your side as if we're blessed With these hands I've picked a rose and have stopped its life. Only now I understand, I stole its life. Deep inside I'm alive, for my love I'll survive; Though I regret using my own heart as a sheath. The stories that I heard as a child, kept me dreaming; Where magic runs free and imprisoned suns remain always gleaming. The fairy tales I loved ''have '''taught me.' (have taught me) That no matter what hurdles there may be- Your wish comes true. (Was I a fool to trust in those lies?) In the night wild with fright, The old magic stirs. Blooming with grace, It rises up to meet my face. "With '''your hands you can change this' whole world of yours. Everything that you wish for is in your grasp"'' All I want is to forever dream with you, to live a life where all of me is alive. Deep inside I will give all my love just to live. I won't regret making this sinful wish of mine " With this song, just the singing part alone summons a Badger. With one Music Crystal and the singing, She can summons a Forest Fairy (Male or female, it could be either) With two Music Crystals and the singing, She can summons a Dire wolf from the forest lands. With three Music Crystals and the singing, She can summons a Unicorn from the fairy lands. With all four Music Crystals and the singing, She can summon a Rose Dragon Second song This song helps recover forgotten memories that were force out by others that the person wanted to keep. Depending on the crystals depends on what helps them remember. Just Her voice - Faint images in the person's mind, showing some idea of what they want to remember. Her voice and one Music crystal - Fireflies come and create the people/objects/something noticeable about the image to help the person. Her voice and two Music crystals - Fireflies come and create the people/objects/something noticeable about the image to help the person and images/words that would have been said will appear on walls thin air of the memories Her voice and three Music crystals - Fireflies come and create the people/objects/something noticeable about the image to help the person and images/words that would have been said will appear on walls thin air of the memories and somewhat clear images appear in the person's mind, but still not clear. Her voice and Four music Crystals - Fireflies come and create the people/objects/something noticeable about the image to help the person and images/words that would have been said will appear on walls thin air of the memories and as she touches the person, their memories are seen clearly like a replay of your life if you dead, through it is a replay of the memories from the point where those memories starts and ends. Weakness that Baine's has. The secret power is bond with her spirit, so it pains her if she uses too much energy. If she comes across someone who steal/see/eat spirits, will notice her spirit and the powers connect to it. *She can't stand the sight of blood, which makes her ill or just makes her not want to eat anything. Current Life Baine Lives on her own in a hut close to the woods. She goes to a cafe in a town near the woods(Close to her hut), the uniform for the cafe is a maid outfit and so far nothing has bother her out of her normal days. Likes and Dislikes Baine Likes all kind of flowers, she is consider a Gardener of her own garden behind her hut, She also likes being with her friends(We won't get into who are her friends, and how many there are). She enjoys sunny days, wearing dresses and even reading on her alone time. What she dislike the most is being alone, and hates being easily scared. Anything scary to her she doesn't like, and the fact that she is a cry baby makes her feel self-aware of herself around others. She doesn't like people getting hurt. Personalities Baine is pretty much the shy, cry baby. However, she is very cheery and always wear a bright smile on her face. But, due to her young years in school, people used to bully her; mostly females since they thought they were better than her. However, even through tough times and many tears shredding, she comes out with a smile on her face (Only hiding all her feelings, so others don't worry.) Making her more shy towards others. Other (Notes of Baine) *Due to the powers of her Father, Baine sometimes have visions. She does remember the visions, but they feel either like dreams, or a flash back that never happen. This normally means that something will happen in the future if she get the vision more than once. If it only happen once, it means she was seeing through the eyes of either Arie, Ben or her other realm self. Arie is strongly connected to Baine in this these Visions because of the gems that Arie hold. Ben is the weakest connection to Baine due to the fact he has a spirit of a dragon inside of him as well as his mobain self. *Another note that I fail to point out. Due to Baine's father being a Vampire/Demon. Sereno was a prince, who didn't want to rule the underworld. So, he left and instead his step-brother toke his place. Baine is from a vampire/demonic royal blood, but it doesn't stand out because of her mother's blood(which isn't immoral). However, some demons, even half demons; can tell she is mixed of royal blood. However, they can act whenever they want, hating her and so on.(So, it doesn't change how they act to her, but it is noted that they should know she has the blood of royal that is Sereno.). Quotes "You should be a little more careful" - when talking to someone who is hurt "I can't fight like you can, what makes you say I can win alone?" - When someone assume she is strong enough on her own "I'm... Sorry..." -When she is sad "My life is a circle, Everyone around me never notice..." - When she simple gives up. "W-Why would I fight?" - When someone challenges her "I am nothing more than a thorn-less rose. My petals will bloom, and then wither." -When she talks about her life.(Sometimes) "Huh? What do you mean there's something wrong with me?" -Either when she state something that is strangely out of her knowledge, or talks about a vision. "My parents are dead, don't you get it!?" -When people joke around about parents and stuff. "I am no Angel, but I am no devil..."- When she doesn't believe she didn't do anything right. "I love to make gardens, I can show you my garden!" - When she's happy. -Game knowledge wise (I might do a comic version of a Game, so it's like a story, but does a game style way. I don't know.)- " Amazing! " -S Rank " Nice Job! " - A Rank " Let's try even harder!" - B Rank " We have at lest try." - C Rank " At lest we have made it through " - D Rank " It's all my fault... " - E Rank Relationships Friends of Baine *Tiger The Foxwolf *Raibyo The Hedgehog and Daemondan The Hedgehog *Venus the Leopard/Tiger *Thunder Punch the mongoose (Belongs to Sovash100) *Fire Arm the hedgehog (Belongs to Sovash100) *Blue Jay the Blue Bird (Belongs to Sovash100) *Tesla The Hedgehog (Belong to Alphonse Uprising ) *Bisk the Mink ( Belong to FroZen ) *"Voltio" Tyon (Belong to FroZen ) Rivals *None Family (A/N: These two won't get pages, as I feel their a bit over powering.) *Alida The Hedgehog (The assassin Mother) *Sereno the Hedgehog(The vampire/demon prince Father) Future *Victoria Youngblood(Daughter of her and Bisk) Love interest *Tiger The Foxwolf *Luna the Revatail Cat [Onup] *Bisk the Mink - Dating (FroZen) Pictures of Baine Baine the hedgehog (Fear)1.jpg Baine the hedgehog -yay-.jpg Baine The Hedgehog 3.jpg Baine The Hedgehog 1.png Baine The Hedgehog 2.png Baine -Depression-.jpg Older Version of Baine Colors 3D.JPG Eight year old Baine color sheet.png Eight year old Baine growling.jpg Eight year old Baine telling a male off.jpg Eight year old Baine Refernce sheet.jpg Baine X Male character Based used.png Baine as a mermaid.png Based used - Baine the Hedgehog as a cheerleader.png Baine (Base was used).png Baine the Hedgehog 6.jpg Baine the Hedgehog -base- 2.jpg TigerXBaineXLuna.jpg Tiger X Baine 2.jpg Tiger X Baine 1 -color-.jpg Baine The Hedgehog new picture.jpg Baine The hedgehog drawing 1.jpg Baine x Bisk Drawing 2.jpg Baine X Bisk Drawing 1.jpg Baine x Bisk Lineart.png|Bisk X Baine Lineart (''A/N: I am sorry for my spelling or grammar errors, if you find any. Also, I will add pictures soon.)''' ''Other information (That I most likely forgot and is most likely important!) Baine, being a scary cat(Hedgehog) she is. She is very shy around males, or mainly anyone that do these list of things. *Threaten her. *Flirts with her. *Ask for her name(Yes, she gets really shy about that). *Ask where she lives. *Ask her if she wants to go somewhere. *Simple just want to chat with her (That is a stranger to her). *Ask if they can take photos of her *Want to have an interview with her Hm... I think that's all about Baine?... I could be forgotten more things, but nothing else comes in mind....(I just remember some more things) Theme songs for Baine fill in later Bukimi Unsil Boom Name: Bukimi Unsil Nickname : Buki Age: 19 {appears to look 18} Species: Hedgehog/Angel of darkness Likes: Her friends, flowers will lie saying she doesn't, alone time and cooking. Dislikes: extremely hot places and not being able to sleep. Advance Bio Weakness: Angels, Holy powers, light powerswise and her own sorrowful being inside Powers: Made powers *Arm bands - Increase/decrease volume of voice *Gloves: Can lift/carry heavier things *Shoes: Can super jump as high as the Empire State building full strength Personality: Hardheaded, stubborn, easily angry and acts 'tough' Background: (working on) Love Interest: ... No one... Friends * Davien The Lycan Skunk (Fighting Partner) *... Rivals *... Enemies * Josh The Mink *... Weapons *Hand-to-hand *guns different RPs if I end up using Bukimi Unsil in anything but Sonic Boom RPs **Pistols *Pistol Bukimi Unsil uses [Can be wielded with the shotgun or be duel wielded.] **Shotguns *Shotgun Bukimi Unsil uses *Second Shotgun type Bukimi Unsil uses **Machine guns *Heavy Machine gun Bukimi Unsil uses *Submachine gun that Bukimi Unsil can also use **Rocket launchers ** Railgun *Base idea for the railgun Bukimi Unsil can use. **Anything she can pick up wise Theme songs Gallery Bukimi Unsil the Angel of Darkness -So long Sentiment- With words.png Baine unsil's emotions.jpg Baine Unsil X Upsilon -Angel of Darkness yay-.png|Old... Sonic Boom Baine 3.jpg Sonic Boom Baine 2.jpg Upsilon X Baine Unsil -Hehe-.png|Old... Random picture of Baine Unsil and all that.jpg|Old... Baine unsil and Upsilon -question mark-.jpg|Old... (Working) Eta the Hedgehog "All the Boys and Girls are Jealous of me. Their jealous of my Style~" ~ Eta The Hedgehog Bio Name: Eta O'la Laha Age: 19 Species: Hedgehog Advance Job: Singer - Rock, Metal, Alternate and mix of those genres and some rare pop(Ones I like, that is.) Band: Rain of Chaos (RC for short) Sexual: Bi Likes: Singing, her fans, her band, live shows, her fashion, Japaneses songsalmost all genre, flirting with guys or girls and her hair. Dislikes: Other bands/singers, pop(Depending on who is singing it really.), In-viewers(She avoids them) and school. colors/appearances: She has black hair that is tie into a pig tail off to which ever side she feels like. Her long hair has strikes of dark blue as her bangs is neutral blue. Her eyes are a aqua blue. Personality:Outgoing, cheerful and sometimes sassy Band members Singer: Eta Lead Guitar/screamer: Rage (Rage the Hedgehog Rhythm Guitar: Vert Wheeler (Alphonse Uprising) Bass: Verna (Sovash) Drums: Geo (FroZen) -Ask if you want to join the Rain of Chaos.- Songs she sings (working on) Theme songs ] Relationships Friends: Rivals: Enemies: Love interest: Backstory -Working on- Gallery Eta the Hedgehog singer.jpg Naughty outfit Eta 2.png|Eta in her naughty maid-style outfit Naughty Eta 1.png|Who wouldn't think I do this -w- Eta uses Charm -Base-.png|Pokemon Theme: Ta Da! FOR DOOM CHAN.jpg|Made by Tea Eta and Hazel -Base-.png|XD|3 Drawing of Eta 1.jpg|A picture of Eta, that I drew for once XD Eta outfit 1.png Lady of Forgiveness: Lady Amai -Sonic and the Black Knight- Name: Lady Amai Lilan Title: Lady of Forgiveness/ Sweet lady of kindness. Attire: Indoors grown and Outdoors outfit. Apperances: Weapons: *Staff of purest heart *Voice of an angel she roams around in towns, hiding the fact she is a lady so that she doesn't get 'Kidnap'. Having once she had her own kingdom, but war destory and she couldn't protect her people. No one knows the 'Lady Amai' But, knows by tales and legends there was a lady who forgiven people, or kind to people (Working on still) Insane Baine * Crazy and insane; unlike Amy, Baine will follow males she believe she is in love- and if they deny her, she became slightly insane and want to keep their head as her love memory. Or, something along those lines. *Insane Baine doesn't just simple chase down those she love, and if deny pretty much kidnap and kill them(Kind of thing)- but, she sometimes even kidnap the girls the male was after and kill them one by one. This insanity is trigger by the fact that she isn't love, and is very lonely. Once lonely, you want to have someone by your side. So, Baine toke it to a whole new step with keeping pieces of the one she loves and making candy of them(?) *Insane Baine (In all that is insane) Teams up with Insane Amy when Insane Amy wants to play a little game of Hide and seek. Insane Baine would join in the fun because she let the females she didn't kill to run and try to hide. Normally Insane Baine and Insane Amy win this game together. Insane Amy is like a murder friend to Insane Baine; so, they both have fun killing people who gets in the way. *One of Insane Baine's love interests was shadow(He isn't dead). But, after the news of murders spread away; Sonic and the gang(Beside Amy) had seem to disappear. *Due to the fact Baine had a crush on shadow, she had murder over ten females to try and make shadow her own; sadly, the media found out about the disappearances and ended up finding the bodies...(A/N: I would so vanish if I had some insane person try to love me and was murdering any other person who had loved me >.>; ) *Baine(The one that is sweet and kind) lives an never-ending dream of being alone. In this dream that makes her aware of life in the real world, she is playing a sad melody on a piano that is in the front of a ballroom. As she play, black figures dance without knowledge of her being there, and even when she try to speak- no sound could be heard... Themes for Insane Baine Friends *Insane Amy Rivals *Anyone that is in love with who she loves Enemies *Rouge the bat Love interests(fear!) *Shadow The Hedgehog(Vanished) *(Waiting for next victim) Pictures of Insane Baine(Fanart or not) Insane Baine Again.png|Corel Painter X 3 Insane Baine!!! Insane Baine 2.png Insane Baine and Baine 1.png Insane Baine, Anit-Shadrouge -No one can have you-.png Insane Baine and her shadow plushie in bloody water.png Insane Baine -five years old-.jpg Insame Amy and Insane Baine.png Insane Baine 1.png Isane Baine as a human.png Princess Arie (Another realm) Real name: Mayipa "Arie" Hedgehog Royal Name: Arie Age: 18 Species: Hedgehog Backstory: Princess Arie is a blind princess that lives deep inside a forest, away from all males. In this realm, the females are nothing more than belongs, slaves to the males. Aire is kept away inside a castle inside the forest for her safety. Princess Arie has a great senses of hearing, but is unable to tell who be making the sounds. (Now, not all males want to keep females slaves.) Other information *She is blind, so she can easily be tricked since she can only hear very well. *She has a bodyguard known as Airleas, who also helps her with walking. *The jewels that she wears hold extreme power. She only uses these to form a barrier or listen in even more (That's all .w.) Friends *Airleas The wolf Rivals None Family (She doesn't know) Love interest *Servil Hynoid Theme songs of Arie(Or the place she lives in) Infor on the gems The gems that Airleas and Arie wear are very powerful, but they are not as powerful as the Master emerald(About as powerful as chaos emeralds, if not a little lest.). Each gem gives off powers depending on who own the gems Earrings (Arie's) - The Earrings are a sign of her heart, pure. They give off a pure light energy, able to cancel anything that is black energy/dark energy. And give hope to the person who holds them. These can also cure sinning illness and ect. Earrings (Airleas) - The earrings give you balance when fighting. More able to dodge some attacks, but not all. Crown (Head piece that belongs to Arie) - It is chosen energy of pure good, when Arie ask for help from her mother it will tell her everything her mother would. It also helps her make the barrier and helps her listen. The Crown is very sacre to Arie's family. The gems on the outfits (Arie) - These are weaker than the chaos emeralds. They help with her hearing and understanding of other people. The Gems on Airleas - These gems help Airleas with movement, able to gracefully move. Pictures of Arie Arie The Princess.JPG Arie 1.jpg|Her new design Baine's GenderBend *Name: Ben *Real Name: Ben Tomas Flex *Age: 19 *Gender: Male *Species: Hedgehog *Powers: **Mediumship: Able to see and communicate with the dead (depending on the dead being. If the character/undead being is not meant to see; then it means that it is out of his powers to see and/or hear/speak to them.) **Sound manipulation: Ability to manipulate sound (Able to change the pitches and/or volume. That's about it) *Weakness: **Physical: Any type of weapon/physical attack harms him; meaning he isn't immune to anything. **Mentaily: Due to having Jusnic, mind controlling/mind reading abilities can only hear Jusnic, and not Ben. *Attires: **Normal wear:Tuxedo **Different clothes: A baggy T-shirt with jeans. *Weapons: His more used to hand-to-hand and his own abilities; however, he can use two weapons **A Quarter Staff **Brass knuckles *Skills: Ben is very much aware of his weakness, so he tries to weight that down with speed and ability to dodge well. His speed isn't like Sonic's; but, he isn't the slowest either. He just won't be winning a race against any speed born people anytime soon. *Colors: Blue bangs, black fure and tan-color skin. His eyes being dark blue. Jusnic Jusnic is like the essences of Slenderman(Hints: NOT slenderman himself. The essences of Slenderman. Jusnic doesn't have black arms from his back and stuff like that.). Jusnic, if looked like, is consider nothing more than a insane, madman in a Tuxedo and is always smile. Seems very faint, but drool would sometimes come from Jusnic. *Name: Jusnic Fen Cox *Age: Well pass his due date to die. *Gender: Male *Species: Hedgehog spirit *Powers: Able to control ones body and bond his very pieces of soul to the owner of the body's soul. *Skills: His just really helpful for scaring people out of Ben's mind with his own, blood-thirsty, thoughts. Story of Jusnic and Ben. Unlike Ben, Jusnic isn't a very smart man, and always think of food. Mainly meat cover blood type food, it could even be pork and he'll think of it cover in blood. Not so bright, and will often frighten people. Ben out-smarts Jusnic in ways that it seems so easy to out smart Jusnic. But, in all truth, this madman is harder to out-smart; the very being that is Jusnic is a dead spirit that bond itself to Ben's very soul. Ben, having to suffer this evil spirit, walks on this planet with no shame. At full moons, Jusnic takes full control(Mythical creatures at full power on full moons kind of thing). However, Jusnic can't stay in control for long, as Ben's will and determination is stronger than Jusnic's own powers. So, only half of the night Jusnic would have full control. The Story of Jusnic(working on as a story) Jusnic was a mad sciencist, not just any sciencist, but a mad doctor to be corrcet. Jusnic used to be sane, and was well known for his magical work that was only luck on his side. But, the greed of wanting to stay forever golden curse him in his dark heart as he killed innocents in silences to find ways of curing the impossible. At the date of 1345, Jusnic died in his lab by a flameable chemical that was mixed wrong when he was trying to make a poiton that could cure allwas completely impossible even if he tired.. After having his life taken, his dead spirit still roam around till he gone into Ben's body.(This is a much more shorter version.) (Corrcet me on any grammar, I am fine with that.) Themes for Ben(Jusnic) fill in later Pictures of Ben(Jusnic) Extras Sereno and Alida -Baine's Parents-.jpg|Lazy versions of Baine's parents. Category:Baine's belongings